This invention relates to safety pins of the positive locking type, wherein the piercing end of the biased pin shaft is manually depressed from its open position and moved into a restraining or locking detent, and wherein the pin can be subsequently released only by a joint manipulation of the pin shaft and locking detent. Safety pins of this character are disclosed in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,546,669, 2,760,247, 3,018,533, 3,883,930, and 4,071,927. The instant invention is concerned with improvements on my patents, and is particularly directed to an improved safety pin of inexpensive molded construction.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a molded safety pin of the character described above that can be mass produced inexpensively.
A further object of this invention is to provide a safety pin of the character described above that can be molded in a simplified plastic injection mold.
Another object of the invention is to provide a safety pin of the character described above wherein a hinged section provided the means for biasing the pin shaft.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a safety pin of the character described above having additional convenience in both pin insertion and pin release.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a safety pin of the character described wherein the pin shaft can be fabricated in either plastic or metal.